Elfen Lied Galaxies
by Supermanprime
Summary: Elfen lied/Star wars. After a disease kills off most residents of the maple inn, Kouta and Bando both discover they are ageless. 500,000 years afterwards, they are commandos for the republic fleet.


**Chapter 1: Immortal**

**This is an Elfen lied/star wars crossover. Kouta and Bando both discover that they somehow don't age after a certain point, which 500,000 years pass after a disease kills most residents of the inn. Kouta and Bando have become like brothers and they go on adventures across the galaxy. Some contradictions to star wars lore but I'll try to keep it as close to the lore as I can. This story will be continuous until I run out of ideas, just like my other fic "Howl." Please enjoy.**

The sun shone over Kamakura.. There were so few clouds in the sky.

It was the summer.

Families were playing at the beach.

Friends and lovers were at festivals.

It was like the perfect summers day.

All except for the maple inn.

Disease had struck the residents of the maple inn. Yuka, Nana, Mayu, and even little Wanta had already died. Their graves lying next to each other. They were even buried next to Kanae and Hayame, Kouta's father, Mai, Kouta's mother who had died in a car accident 2 years prior to Kanae and Hayame's death, and Kurama who had died from an explosion. Lucy was next. Kouta was the only one who was clean. He had given every bit of his effort to try to save everyone, but he failed. Lucy was dying next and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Absolutely... Nothing.

It was so soon. Only a year after she had returned to the maple inn. Kouta and Lucy had become a couple, Kouta forgave her for killing Kanae and his father, Hayame, Yuka had come to accept Kouta and Lucy's relationship as a couple but she still flirted with Kouta from time to time, Nana and Mayu became the best of friends. Everything was perfect.

WAS perfect.

Kouta wanted to mourn the loss of his family but he was too busy tending to Lucy to do so. He had kept most of his emotions bottled up so he could at least try to save his love.

Kouta knelt next to Lucy with a bowl of cold water and a rag to put over her head. Her temperature was dangerously high.

"Kouta." Lucy called out to Kouta weakly.

"Yes?" He said in a panicked yet subtle tone.

"You and I both know that I'm as good as gone." Lucy said with a hint of sadness and acceptance in her voice. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled at him weakly.

"Don't talk like that! I'll find a way to save you. I promise you Lucy. We can still be together." Kouta said, trying to reassure himself. He however knew that what Lucy was saying is true. She was going to die and he would be all alone.

"Shhh... It's okay Kouta." Lucy reached up, wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him one last time. "Kouta, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. All the good times we had since I returned last year, every kiss, every hug, every time we made love. I treasure each moment of our time together." Lucy said with tears in her eyes. "Keep focusing on the good and not the bad. Make sure that whoever you share the rest of your life with, treat her well. And don't forget about me."

"I love you, Kouta. Goodbye."

Lucy went to sleep and she never woke up.

With Lucy's passing, Kouta finally broke down and wept into her lifeless body.

Kouta was all alone now. No girlfriend, no family, no friends.

No one.

Three weeks after the funeral of the residents, Kouta was standing on the beach. He loved the beach. He had reunited with Lucy or rather Nyu on this beach years after their parting as children.

Any other guy who was in Kouta's position would've probably killed themselves. He had nothing. But he decided to go on. He wanted to live for them. He kept on going. He went to college regularly. He was however a very unhappy person. He suffered from deep depression.

"Hey, kid." A gruff voice next to him said.

Kouta turned to see that Bando was picking up trash next to him on the beach.

"Y-you!" Kouta stuttered. "What're you doing here?"

"Relax kid. I'm not going to shoot you. I'm after that horned bitch you were with."

"You mean Lucy?" Kouta asked

"Yeah that's the one." Bando said.

"Well your outta luck. She's dead."

"WHAT?! She's dead?! How did she die? Did you kill her?!" Bando practically interrogated him.

"Fuck off. She died from a disease. Killed her and my entire family." Kouta snapped

"Beaten by some damn illness..." Bando said in a disappointed tone. "Sorry about your loss."

"Where are you staying?" Kouta asked "Maybe we can go drown our sorrows together, maybe get a drink." Kouta asked trying to strike up a friendship.

"Heh... Me and some kid I tried to kill, going out to get drunk." Bando said in an amused voice. "Sorry kid I don't have a place." He pointed to the small shack he had been staying in.

Kouta saw something in him. Deep down, Bando is a good man.

*sigh* "Come on, lets go back to my place. I have plenty of rooms. You can stay with me. Just don't try to kill me in my sleep."

"Whoa, seriously?!" Bando said in an astonished voice.

"Dead serious. No one should be living in those conditions. Now come on." Kouta said.

Kouta and Bando walked all the way back to the Maple inn. Little did these two men know, these once enemies, would soon be like brothers. Kouta slid open the door and shut it behind them.

"Thanks... Eh..." Bando said.

"Kouta. My name's Kouta."

Bando stuck his hand out.

"Name's Bando."

They shook hands and left to whatever the future awaited.

* * *

**500,000 years later.**

_"I never forgot them. They were the most important people to me."_

_"Heh... That kid. When we first met, I tried to kill him. Now he's my closest friend."_

_"Bando... When we first met, he hit me over the head with an mp5 and shot at me. Now he's like my brother."_

_"That kid used to be a wimp. Now he's tough as nails. He's a real soldier."_

_"When 50 years had passed, yet we still looked 25, we knew something was wrong. Nothing changed after 100 years passed."_

_"When we signed up on the republic fleet, we sticked together. I already had experience with military but Kouta was fresh meat. He surprised me with his astonishing skill. Kid's been kicking some ass."_

_"It's been hundreds of thousands of years since that day we became friends. Bando's kind of a hard ass at times, but he's a good man."_

_"Ah the Ebon hawk. Damn fine starship. If you ever needed the technical readouts of this ship, then ask the Twi'lek."_

_"The galaxy is full of wonders. I only wish they could be here to experience it."_

* * *

Kouta and Bando were driving a speeder to a cantina in Mos espa on Tatooine. They were thirsty and they needed to meet with a contact. Kouta had a slight gruff and Bando had a thin beard. They were wearing typical bounty hunter clothing, despite the fact that they were republic special forces. They were elite commandos charged with receiving operations while they traversed the galaxy. Kouta had a blue lightsaber and he knew how to use the force, but he was no Jedi. He had brown Jedi robes back at the Ebon Hawk, but he only wore those for formal occasions. He learned from many different masters over the years. Kouta usually kept a good blaster at his side like Bando.

"So who's this Contact we're gonna be meeting?" Bando asked.

"Commander Vaak told us that he would be a green Twi'lek male that could speak Galactic Basic." Kouta said as he turned a corner past an equipment emporium.

"What is this mission he's gonna assign to us? He didn't say much." Bando said cautiously. Commander Vaak was a good man but he had his secrets.

"Don't know. We'll just see when we get there."

Soon after, they arrived at the cantina. The two commandos exited the speeder and locked it up. Two jawas approached the speeder which was well maintained by the way. They were always looking to salvage.

"Fuck off, you little vermin." Bando sneered as he shooed them away.

The two stepped inside and began to hear the cantina music. It was very lively.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks. Want anything?" Kouta asked.

"Get me a tarisian ale." Bando said as he sat at a table.

Kouta approached the counter and leaned against it. A human male server him two tarisian ales. Kouta brought the drinks to the table where Bando was seated at. He handed Bando his drink and took a seat.

"Ah there's nothing like drinking a tarisian ale on a hot Tatooine's day." Bando said after he took a sip.

"Amen to that." Kouta said as he drank.

"There's rumors of this politician from Corescant that went missing. Ya' think its about him?" Bando inquired.

"Who knows?" Kouta replied.

They engaged in some friendly conversation for a few minutes until:

"You guys the Commandos I'm supposed to meet?" A green Twi'lek said.

"You must be the contact." Kouta said as he shook his hand. "I'm Kouta and this here is Bando."

"It's good to meet you. I'm Koh Badawzi." The Twi'lek greeted.

Koh took a seat and set out a holopad in front of the Commandos.

"There's no need to beat around the bush, so I'll get right to the point." Koh said. He activated the Holocron and a picture of a middle aged man appeared in a hologram. He had short trimmed hair and a clean shaven face. "This is Tasriq Vadras. He's a senator for the Galactic republic. I'm sure you two have heard the rumors of that politician that went missing. This is him."

"Told ya'." Bando said.

"He was on a diplomatic mission on Nar shadda when his entire group of Bodyguards were ambushed and killed. He was taken captive and held for a ransom of 3 billion Republic credits." Koh explained.

"So who got him?" Kouta asked.

Koh switched the holographic image to a familiar symbol. It was the symbol of the Black Vulkers. The Vulkers were a very dangerous swoop gang. They were scum. At least the hidden Beks had honor. The Vulkars did everything from robbing to killing to rape. Most members had a small bounty on their heads. They had first set up base on Taris but 1,000 years ago during the Jedi civil war with Revan and Malak, Taris was bombarded by the Sith fleet. The remnants of the Vulkars fled to Nar shadda and set up base there, regaining some of its former strength. Kouta and Bando worked alongside revan and his group to escape from the chaos in the ship called "The Ebon Hawk" which now belonged to Kouta and his new crew, Bando of course was a crew member.

"The Black Vulkars." Koh said.

"Shit. They should've all just got themselves blown up back on Taris." Bando said harshly.

"We need you guys to go to Nar shadaa, break into the Vulkar Base by what ever means you see fit, rescue Tasriq and take him to coruscant all the way to the drop off zone." Koh briefed.

"Understood." Bando and Kouta said in unison.

"Farewell, gentlemen. May the Force be with you." Koh bade farewell to the two soldiers and left the cantina.

"Hey Kouta, contact the ship and see how we're doing on supplies. I saw a gear shop on the way here and I wanted to be sure." Bando said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Kouta used his wrist communicator to contact the Ebon Hawk.

"Hey, Arruna." Kouta said into his communicator.

"How can I help?" A female voice came from the other end.

"How are we doing on supplies? It's been a month since we restocked." Kouta said.

"Yeah I just checked the cargo hold. We do need some things. I made out a list for when you guys got back, but I guess I'll just send it to you." Arruna said.

Arruna sent a list to Kouta's data pad. It was mainly just ammunition and grenades. The Ebon Hawk had enough cargo space to keep the occupants supplied for 2 months.

The two men finished their drinks and paid out. They got into the speeder and began to drive away.

"I'm glad those little shits didn't take apart our speeder." Bando said obviously talking about he jawas earlier.

"You really don't like Jawas, do you?" Kouta asked.

"You would expect. I mean come on Kouta! They once tried to salvage my fucking arm!" Bando exclaimed. His arm had been upgraded to the best robotics the republic had to offer.

Kouta began to snicker, remember the hilarious incident a few years back. A jawa had used a fusion cutter in an attempt to cut off Bando's cybernetic arm.

The incident ended in a Jawa lying unconscious on the ground with a blowtorch up his ass.

"Well don't worry, buddy. We're about to invade a Black Vulkar base. Jawas are the least of our concerns. Especially with our protection systems." Kouta reassured Bando.

"I still hate those little fuckers. Remember when we tried to buy an astromech droid droid from them? It blew up in our faces." Bando said.

"First off, that was back on Taris when you, me, revan and Carth had attempted to buy an astro droid from Kebla Yurt. What you're thinking of is the time we tried to buy a protocol droid and it kept shutting down at random times." Kouta reminded Bando as he turned into the lot for the equipment emporium.

Bando set foot outside of the speeder and said; "Really? Man we must be getting old. That was so long ago."

"Speaking of which, it's been exactly 500,000 years since that day." Kouta said as he exited the vehicle.

"Jesus..." Bando said. "Who knew our genetics would keep is from aging after a certain point?"

When the two had figured out that they were ageless, they had become amazed and at the same time confused. They never discovered why fate dealt them this hand, but they decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Ever since the discovery of alien life, they wanted to see more. That was only a few years after that day.

Earth was gone.

Ravaged by war and disaster. It had become an inhospitable wasteland. It had died out less than a hundred years afterward. It was never a really well known planet, so people forgot about it easily. Very few holocrons even mention the name.

The two commandos entered the equipment emporium and approached the desk which was being manned by a duros .

"How can I help you?" The duros asked

"We just need some ammo and grenades." Bando said.

Kouta relayed the list to his monitor on the data pad.

"Very well, I'll have the gear brought out to hanger bay 7." The duros said.

"The credits are already forwarded to your shop." Kouta said.

Kouta and Bando stuck around for a bit, getting some ammo for their personal blasters and some food supplies. The men delivering the gear had gotten a head start on them. Soon they decided to head out to the speeder which was an open cockpit speeder so the wind usually blew in their faces. They drove off to the docking bay which housed the Ebon Hawk. It looked pretty similar to when they had first received it on Taris when they had stolen it from crime lord Davik Kang. It however was kept in prime condition and had some upgrades made to it. Enhanced shields, laser cannons and proton torpedoes, this ship was a lot better than before. It could even house more people. When it came to living conditions, they usually lived in the Hawk, it was pretty much their primary home, considering their line of work. They did have a few houses on separate planets.

Kouta signaled for the hanger bay to open on the hawk and he slowly drove the speeder in, shutting the hanger doors behind them. The Ebon hawk's hanger had enough room to hold a speeder. It used to hold a swoop bike for racing but the crew decided it was best to leave it on coruscant. They rarely raced since it was pretty dangerous. Kouta parked the speeder and then the two men left the speeder. The supplies were already waiting in the cargo bay.

A female blue Twi'lek had awaited their arrival. It was Arruna, the woman who Kouta had spoken to on the comms unit. She had the job of maintaining the ship but she could still hold her own in a fight. She was clothed in maintenance garb and she had a fusion cutter in her hand. The other members were a red 3PO series protocol droid, code named T5, and an R9 astromech droid.

"So what's the assignment?" Arruna asked.

"We need to head to Nar shaddaa and rescue a senator named Tasriq Vadras. We need to bring him to coruscant alive and healthy." Kouta explained.

"Who's got him?" Arruna asked

"The Black Vulkars."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem compared to what we've been through before." Arruna reassured them.

"That's true. Still, they're not to be underestimated. We've encountered these guys before." Kouta warned her. "Anyway, prep the ship for launch. Set course for Nar shaddaa."

Arruna winked and smirked. "Got it." The Twi'lek made her way past the main room and to the cockpit. She took a seat and pulled the switch. The engines of the Hawk fired up the roar of it was dulled by the armor plating of the hull. She grabbed hold of the wheel and slowly pulled back, raising the ship off of the ground. Once the ship was high enough in the sky, Arruna directed the angle of trajectory for the outer atmosphere. The threw the switch beside her and set the Hawk from hover mode to flight mode. The ship moved forward at a high velocity into the sky. She checked to make sure the fuel tank was good. She had refilled before Kouta and Bando arrived, but she always made sure. She checked out the window to make sure there were no obstacles like buildings or debris in the way. She saw the depressing brown of Tatooine below them. Everything was clear so she sped up the ship and began to fly out of the planet's atmosphere. She punched in the grid coordinates s-12 on the nav-computer. She flew the Ebon hawk outside if the gravitational pull of Tatooine. She pulled the lever to the hyperspace unit. The stars began to flatten and straighten out before the ship entered the blue wonder of hyperspace.

Back in the main room of the ship, Kouta was speaking to the red protocol droid.

"T5, get me information on the galactic senator, Tasriq Vadras." Kouta said.

"Tasriq Vadras is the senator who was famous for bringing the end to slavery on Kashyyk. He had served in the republic army as a general and is a formidable combatant." T5-3PO said.

"Nothing much to go by." Kouta said. "Oh well."

Kouta began to go through the hallway and into the cockpit where Arruna was at. He took a seat in the chair on the other side of the panels that sat between them. He stared out at the window and watched the ship travel through hyperspace. He had seen it so many times, yet he still thought it was beautiful.

"How long until we reach Nar shaddaa?" Kouta asked.

"About three hours." Arruna said. "So how are you guys gonna do this?"

"I think we might go for a stealthy approach this time. It's just gonna be me and Bando." Kouta explained.

"That makes sense. But with you're a Jedi. You could go in there and be this one-man army!" Said Arruna.

"I'm no Jedi. I just have a lightsaber and force powers. I never really understood this whole light side, dark side thing."

"Oh well. So how much are we getting paid for this?" Arruna asked.

"He never said. Hopefully it's a lot. This guy we're rescuing is a big deal." Kouta said. "Anyway, wake me up when we get there." Kouta just nodded off in the chair.

"Will do captain. Will do." Arruna said as she smirked.

Kouta dreamt of one thing.

His family.

He dreamt that he and Lucy were kissing on the grassy plains of Naboo while a lake was next to them and the city of Theed was in the distance. He knew that dream would never come true. He held Lucy as she died. He held all of his family at the inn as they died. He missed them dearly. Not a day went by that he hasn't thought of them. Kouta had gotten over them, but he knew he would always love them. He had a few girlfriends since that time. But none were as close to him as Lucy was. His most recent was a cathar named Juhani. He had a picture of his family converted into a holocron. It was them when they had all had went to the beach at Kamakura. It was just a memory. They were gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

Three hours passed by and soon the ship was about to leave hyperspace.

"Wake up Kouta." Arruna said.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Kouta said in a strained voice.

Kouta watched as the ship left hyperspace. Nar shaddaa came into view. Arruna steered the ship into its atmosphere and into the district where Tasriq was being held.

Nar shadda was a lowlife, crime infested hive of thieves and bandits. It was like coruscant in the sense that the whole planet was a city, but whereas coruscant was a beautiful metropolis where the crime was kept to the lower cities, Nar shaddaa had crime everywhere. Kouta and Bando were definitely getting their money's worth.

"Where do I land?" Arruna asked.

"Dock at that star pad next to the shipping warehouse over there." Kouta pointed out. The warehouses were a great spot for gangs to take over.

Arruna steered the hawk over the landing port and positioned it over the landing pad. She slowly descended into the metallic landing pad, but not before dropping the landing gear. When it had touched down, Kouta went to go get Bando and to get suited up. They were breaking into a Vulkar base. They wanted to be prepared.

"Alright Bando, lets gear up." Kouta said.

Bando donned his armor which was of mandalorian style. He thought he could've been one of them. Kouta wore armor which was of Mandalorian design as well. Both Bando and Kouta kept their blaster pistols strapped to their sides, while Kouta also kept his lightsaber next to it on his belt. Both soldiers also kept a blaster rifle on their backs. They also had Vibro-daggers and grenades.

"We ready?" Bando asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be."

The two commandos strolled down the ramp of the ship and shut it behind them.

"So what's the plan?" Bando asked.

"We approach the gate which is being guarded by two Vulkar guards and dispatch those two, we steal the codes to the base, sneak our way to the computer room, hack the consoles to disable the turrets, find out where Tasriq is being held, free him and bring him to the Hawk." Kouta relayed the plans to Bando.

"Good thinking. Maybe we can reprogram any security droids as well."

The two men made their way towards the entrance of the Black Vulkar gang base. It was a small building, but most of its rooms were underground. When they reached the gate, they were stopped by two human males.

"Hey you lot, get outta here before I put a smoking plasma hole between your eyes." The thug said while he pointed his blaster rifle at them.

Kouta and Bando simply looked at each other and smirked as the reached for their blaster pistols.

**A/N: Constructive criticism appreciated.**


End file.
